


I need you to come

by Yahong



Series: I need you to come / like a main dish [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i had to write this because the lyrics of 'Follow' were just killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahong/pseuds/Yahong
Summary: You explain to Kihyun the other meaning of “come” in English, a conversation which catches the attention of your boyfriend Shownu.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Series: I need you to come / like a main dish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079882
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	I need you to come

Shownu adores the fact that you get along with all of the Monsta X members. They’re his found family, and it means a lot to him that you, his lover, understand them and their world.

So when Kihyun gets a text from you about their “Follow” comeback, Shownu doesn’t think anything of it.

“Hey.” In the back of the company van, Kihyun leans over Shownu and shoves his phone in Changkyun’s face. “What does this mean?”

“‘I need you to come’, cry-laughing emoji,” Changkyun reads. “It’s your line from ‘Follow’, so what?”

“No, I mean, why did Y/N-noona add that emoji? The English isn’t wrong, is it?” Kihyun asks. “Is she making fun of me?”

Shownu perks up at your name, and glimpses the text as Changkyun hands the phone back to Kihyun. He hasn’t heard from you since last weekend; you know comebacks are intense, so you usually give him space and let him reach out when he has the time.

“No, it’s not wrong,” says Changkyun. “Y/N-noona’s not the type to make fun of our English, anyway.”

Shownu gives a silent nod in agreement. You’ve patiently practised English with him and other members countless times before, helping them grasp common phrases and conversational nuances so they can interact with foreign fans.

“Then what’s with the emoji???” Kihyun demands. “What’s she laughing at?”

“You can just call her and ask, hyung.” Changkyun’s not interested in entertaining Kihyun’s anxious ass this early in the morning.

“It’s still early, though.”

“She’s awake early on weekdays,” Shownu speaks up. “She’s probably getting ready for work.”

“Oh. Really? Then I’m calling her.” Without hesitation, Kihyun dials.

* * *

You’re in the middle of making breakfast when your phone rings.

It’s seven-thirty am, way too early to deal with a work emergency, so you sigh in relief when you see the caller ID.

“Hi, Kihyun-ah, what’s up?”

“Noona!” Kihyun’s loud voice fills your ear. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No, I was already awake.”

“Okay, good. So what does your text mean?” He launches in to his question right away.

You blink. “What text?”

“The last text you sent me! You wrote, ‘I need you to come’, and then a cry-laughing emoji.”

The words automatically trigger a giggle from you, which you try to stifle. Not fast enough, unfortunately.

“Are you laughing? Are you laughing at me?” Kihyun’s tone is growing more and more high-pitched.

“No, no, Kihyunnie, I’m not,” you reassure him hastily before he can work himself up too much. “It’s just the line itself, it’s…”

You trail off, unsure whether you want to explain over the phone what _come_ can also mean in English, and Changkyun’s voice fills the silence.

“It’s proper English, isn’t it, noona?”

“Oh, Changkyun-ah, hey! Yeah, it is. Where are you guys?”

“The van,” he replies, “we’re heading to a morning show. Shownu-hyung’s here, too.”

You smile. “Hyunwoo?”

“Ah, yes,” comes your boyfriend’s voice. “I’m here.”

“Hey,” you say. It’s an inadequate word to express everything you want to say, but you know he’ll understand.

“Hi.” You can hear the faintest smile in his voice, too.

Kihyun clucks his tongue impatiently and takes over again. “Noona, tell me, if the line is proper English, what are you laughing at?”

“I’m—it’s…” You decide you aren’t up to the task of explaining over the phone. “Look, I’ll tell you the next time we see each other in-person, okay?”

“Whaaat?” he whines. “We’re so busy right now though, we won’t see you for forever.”

You suppress a chuckle and soothe him, “I promise I’m not laughing at you, Kihyunnie, don’t worry. Your English pronunciation is still as sexy as ever.”

Changkyun snorts audibly. You hear Kihyun hiss at him.

“Hyunwoo, is Kihyun blushing?” you ask.

“Mm,” your boyfriend confirms.

“Mission accomplished,” you joke.

“Yah, noona,” Kihyun says sulkily.

“Yes, Kihyun-ah?”

“…Never mind.”

You laugh. “Hyunwoo-yah, text me when you have time, okay?”

“I will,” Shownu says firmly.

“Then, I’ll let you guys get to your music show. Have fun!”

“Don’t forget, you owe me an explanation, noona,” Kihyun says.

“I got it, I won’t forget.”

“Bye, noona,” Changkyun chirps.

“Bye, Y/N-ah,” Shownu says, his gentle voice leaving a smile on your face as you hang up.

* * *

The next time you see them in-person turns out to be only a few days later. Shownu texts you to say that they’re at the company building for the day, so you head over from your work on your lunch break.

After passing security, you’re led to a large conference room by a Monsta X crew member. You thank them, knock and let yourself in.

The boys are grouped around the end of a long table, feasting over a huge array of take-out boxes. All of them look around at your entrance.

“Hey, noona!” Changkyun reacts first. “How come you’re here?”

“I work close by, I just walked over on my lunch break.” You smile and walk over. “Shownu didn’t tell you?”

“No, he didn’t,” Minhyuk exclaims, rising to greet you with a hug.

“All this time you’ve worked near our building and we never knew?” Jooheon boggles as he lines up for his hug next.

“I knew,” Kihyun says in a superior tone.

“Sure you did, hyung.”

“What, are you doubting me??”

You laugh and pause behind Kihyun’s seat to give him a brief backhug. “You guys are never here at the company anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Did you get in okay, noona?” Hyungwon asks.

“I did, thanks, Hyungwon-ah.” You ruffle his hair as you pass around him to reach Shownu, who’s seated the farthest away.

He watches you approach, eyes creasing in the start of a smile. “Y/N-ah.”

“Hi.” You lean down, peck him on the cheek and then back away, because usually that’s the extent of PDA he can take.

But today he lifts a hand and wraps it lightly around yours, keeping you from going too far. “Did you eat yet?”

“Not yet.” You glance around at the other boys, then lower your voice. “How’s Hoseok-ah?”

The smile lines fade from his eyes. “He’s… I think he’s holding on. It’s a struggle.”

Your heart goes out to Wonho, fighting to hold on to his reputation and his name, and also to your boyfriend, who’s trying to hold this group together. “Tell him I’m thinking of him.”

“I will.”

“Are _you_ okay?”

Shownu blinks, then gives you that lethal soft gaze of his. “Yes. Thank you.”

Before you can get too lost in his eyes, Kihyun calls, “Hey, noona?”

You straighten and look round. “What’s up, Kihyunnie?”

“Not to interrupt you and hyung, but—”

“You’re totally interrupting,” Hyungwon points out.

Kihyun shoots him a glare before turning back to you. “You still have an explanation to give me, yeah?”

“Oh. Right, for the text.” You glance around at the full audience. “How about we eat first?” you suggest. “I’m starving.”

“Let’s eat,” Shownu says immediately, and that’s that; Kihyun will just have to wait.

* * *

Lunch is finished soon, and while the others are clearing away the take-out containers, Kihyun corners you at the other end of the meeting room.

“Just hurry up and tell me, noona, quit stalling.”

“Okay, okay.” You glance around to make sure nobody’s in ear-shot, then sidle in and lower your volume. “So, the lyric is _I need you to come_.”

“Yes, and?”

“Well… in English, _come_ has another meaning.”

“What? What meaning?”

You hesitate, because hey, you’re not used to talking about this kind of thing in the middle of the work day, and Kihyun straight-up whines.

“Just _tell_ me.”

“Okay, well, you asked for it.” You take a deep breath, lean in and whisper: “It means to have an orgasm.”

Kihyun processes this for three seconds. Then he reels away, jerking himself a foot from you as though suddenly burned. His eyes are huge.

“E-excuse me?”

You’re torn between slight embarrassment and hilarity at his reaction. “And the line is _I need you to come_ ,” you repeat, with just a little emphasis on the last word.

Kihyun stumbles back another step and bumps right into the table. “Oh. Wow.” His face is turning red at an alarming rate.

“So, you see how it’s kind of funny to hear you demanding in English that _I need you to co_ —”

“Okay! I got it!” He hastily cuts you off. “Jeez…!”

At this point you can’t help chuckling at how flustered he is. It’s times like this when you really appreciate their innocence.

Seeing you laughing, Kihyun goes on the offence. “Why did you have to tell me that?” he attacks. “The original meaning makes perfect sense by itself! We’re saying _follow_ , the line says _come_ —”

You snort.

“As in, _come along with me_ , not—not—” He gestures wildly in the air.

“Not _have an orgasm_?” you finish, and start laughing again.

“Ughhhh.” Kihyun plasters his palms against his cheeks and turns away, evidently deciding to make a tactical retreat instead.

He bumps right into Shownu, who’s drifted over without either of you noticing. “Oh, sorry, hyung.” Keeping his head down, Kihyun side-steps Shownu and scurries away as fast as his feet will take him.

Shownu watches him go with a bemused expression, then looks to you. “What were you talking about?”

You’re still chuckling. “I just explained to him the other meaning of his English line in ‘Follow’.”

“Other meaning?”

“Yeah. You know how the lyric goes, _I need you to come_?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

With effort, you suppress your laughter and lower your tone again. “The word _come_ in English also means to have an orgasm.”

His eyebrows shoot up. “What?”

“The word—”

“No, wait.” He blinks, shakes his head and then takes a step closer. “You told Kihyun that?”

“Well, yeah, he’s the one singing the line, he should know.”

“Why?”

Your turn to blink up at him. “Why what?”

Shownu shifts. “Why should he know?”

Eh? “I mean… I’d want to know if I was accidentally singing something dirty in Korean.”

“But none of us knew it was dirty.”

“Of course, it’s not your fault or anything. But if Kihyun’s singing English lyrics, he should—”

“Have there been other lyrics like that?” Shownu cuts in.

“Uh… yes,” you say, a little carefully, because you’re not sure you can discern his mood right now.

“Like what?”

You shift your weight backward, because he’s moved in closer when you weren’t paying attention and now you’re craning your neck looking up at him. “Well, ‘Turbulence’, for one.”

“‘Turbulence’?”

“Yeah. You know, the chorus goes, _Come, yah-yah-yah_ …”

“…That’s Kihyun’s part.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, it is.”

Shownu twists around, searching the room. His gaze lands on Kihyun, who’s scrunched into a corner by himself, typing furiously into his phone.

You snicker. “I bet he’s looking it up right now.”

Shownu turns to you again, and you’re startled out of your laughter by the stern set to his eyebrows. “Y/N-ah.”

“What is it?” You search his expression for some hint as to why he looks so serious.

He opens his mouth to speak, then decides against it and just takes your hand in his. You follow him to the tiny bathroom attached to the meeting room and watch, bemused, as he closes the two of you inside.

“The boys will tease you if any of them saw us,” you note. You know Shownu doesn’t like to flaunt his relationships in front of others.

But he doesn’t respond. He just looks at you, broad back to the door.

“Hyunwoo?”

“Can I… ask you to not talk about sex with Kihyun?”

The question is so out-of-the-blue that you just stare for a moment. “Uh?”

At your bafflement, Shownu steps forward into your space, clasping both hands in his. “I don’t want to… I don’t mean to tell you what to do. But…” He looks deep into your eyes. “Can you please not talk about sex with Kihyun-ah?”

“Um,” you say, caught in his gaze, “yeah. Sure.”

He stares at you for a bit longer.

“I won’t,” you say, adding a bit more conviction to your tone, even though you’re not sure why he needs the conviction. “I won’t talk to him about sex.”

“Thank you.” He loosens his grip enough to slide his hands up your arms, and pulls you into his embrace.

“No problem,” you say, your confusion muffled in his shirt. “But you know, I’m not regularly going around talking about sex with people.”

“I know.” His tone is sheepish as he eases you back to look into your face. “I don’t mean to be… it’s just that Kihyun…” He frowns.

You tilt your head as he seems to struggle with his next words.

“Kihyun idolizes you,” he finally bursts out.

Your head tilts further. “Eh? What do you mean?”

“He looks up to you. He likes you.” Shownu takes a breath. “He’s attracted to you.”

“What? Kihyun? _Me_?”

“I know he doesn’t mean anything by it,” Shownu continues, now determined to get it all out. “And he knows we’re together, you and I.”

“Hyunwoo, he’s never made a move or anything like that—”

“I know. I know he wouldn’t. And I _know_ you wouldn’t,” he adds. “But…” He ducks his head a little. “I don’t want him thinking about sex when he looks at you.”

His tone is sheepish, like he knows he sounds just a little jealous, and you reach up to press a kiss to his mouth. “I get it. I’ll be careful with my words, okay?”

Shownu lifts his head to look at you. “I didn’t want to control you,” he says, a bit fretfully. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to change to make me feel better.”

His sweetness is going to be the death of you. “Hyunwoo-yah.” You lean up to kiss him again. “You’re asking me to not talk about sex with Kihyun, that’s it. It’s not like you’re telling me to block his number and never talk to him again.” You give him another peck. “You’re not asking for a lot, okay?”

“Mm.” This time he follows your lips, supporting you with his hands at your back to draw out the kiss.

He lets you up for air only when you start pushing at his chest. “Hey,” you say a little breathlessly, “we should probably get back outside before the others start thinking things.”

“Yes,” he says with a nod. Then, completely contrary to his words, he leans down and softly takes your mouth in his again.

You give in for a few more seconds before you pull away. “Hyunwoo-yah?”

“Hm?” His gaze finally moves from your mouth to your eyes.

“Are we okay? Everything’s good?”

His expression clears as he nods. “Yes.”

“Any other folks with secret crushes you want to tell me about?” you joke.

“ _No_. One is more than enough.”

“Agreed,” you say wryly. “Honestly, I never would have guessed.”

“I know. That’s why I trust you, and I trust Kihyun,” Shownu says simply.

Good lord, this man is something else. “You must be the least jealous man in the world,” you inform him. “Why are you so sweet, honestly?”

He ducks his head and rubs at his neck like he always does whenever you compliment him. “Well. Not really.” The sheepish tone is back. “I was going to ask…”

“Yeah?”

Shownu looks up. “Is it okay if you stop telling Kihyun his English pronunciation is sexy?”

_What???_

You burst into laughter. He flushes, but waits patiently for your answer.

“Of course I can stop telling him that,” you reassure him through your mirth, and his answering smile is enough to light up the rest of your day.


End file.
